


【中文翻译】A Christmas visit 圣诞访客

by SueandRabbit



Series: 中文翻译《克里斯汀与埃里克的异地恋和奇遇故事》 [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, all this is in backstory form though, erik is his own warning, this is mostly them talking about nice things, tw for homelessness, tw for neglect, tw for past drug abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: EC现代设定！他们在网上语音聊天已经满一年了。一时的冲动让她决定出现在这个她连名字都不知道的男人的家门口，想和他共度平安夜。这又能出什么坏事呢？换言简述，这是在两天内发生的一个爱情故事。特别出演纳迪尔·卡恩，他对这种破事儿已经烦不胜烦了；以及梅格，她非常钟爱这种“破事儿”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978189) by [AmberSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye). 



> 译者注:  
> 文中主要人名音译如下：  
> Christine Daaé：克里斯汀·戴耶  
> Erik：埃里克  
> Nadir Khan：纳迪尔·卡恩  
> Meg Giry：梅格·吉里  
> Ayesha：艾伊莎

实话实说吧，克里斯汀完全没想到自己会走到这一步。她现在站在门外，天寒地冻，时间是圣诞前夜，地点是纽约。她在衬衫外套了一件毛衣，外穿一件短夹克；她没戴围巾，也没戴手套，完全不保暖，之前车里的空调吹在她身上的暖意现在也在慢慢流失。她应该敲门了，赶紧了结这事儿。他要么来应门要么不来，然后她要么就进屋去要么就回车里去，不管怎么样都能让她暖和些。

这么做是不是有点太过头了？克里斯汀，你现在后悔可来不及了，她暗自骂到。终于，她呼出一口白气，抬手敲门。有轻微的楼梯吱嘎响声，但是没人应门。她又敲了一次。如果他出门了，她这就溜走，然后装作一切都没发生过。但这些都发生了，她发现自己挺生气的。他是不是从猫眼里瞧了她一眼然后决定不理她？一定是了，要不然他也不会下楼来。还有就是他一个人为什么需要两层楼的房子？她交叉起胳膊抱在胸前，然后就有了主意。她拿出了手机，打开了Skype软件。她唯一的联系人就是他了，他的头像是从网络上随意截取的钢琴图片。她按下呼叫，而他几乎立即就接了起来。

现在该来回忆一下前情了。他之前在网站上（那些你可以点击歌词获取更多信息的网站）发布了歌词赏析文章，于是她就开始与这位名为音乐理论家(MusicTheorist)的人聊上了。他犯了个大错，所以她就提出了修改意见。而不知道怎么回事，就此让他们从争论发展到了辩论分析其他的歌曲和流派上，最终他们开始讨论彼此对音乐的热爱。

一开始他们通过电子邮件交流，但为了更方便，最终他们还是选择视频聊天。因为他们写的句子总是不完整，这很闹心，而且还不加标点符号，好吧，主要是她有这个毛病。他则是“书写规范”，就好像在写论文似的。总之，聊了好几个月之后她才鼓足勇气提到自己是一名歌手，他则提出要听她唱歌。她尴尬地拒绝了，但最后还是说了点好话说服了他，如果他拉小提琴给她听的话，她就唱歌。

而在这之后不继续聊聊就太失礼了。他们听过了彼此的歌声，逮住任何可能的机会聊天。她在课间休息时跟他聊天，从学校回家时聊天，有时候上课也聊——他似乎没有特定的日常作息时间，不过她也从不过问。他可能是什么大老板，如果乐意的话完全可以用手机来安排工作，感觉他似乎是这样的人。

后来，她谈起气温，说50华氏度（10摄氏度）都是很冷的天气了。他笑她，调侃道：“你等冬天来我们纽约这里试试看”，然后她脑子里的念头就产生了。他觉得这不可行，而且绝对不可能发生。但他说了自己不过平安夜，另外梅格也出城和家人团聚了，她终归还是单独一个人了——她承认，这挺难受的——她就说自己要去纽约。他给了地址，过后两人再没提这件事。他以为她是开玩笑的，但她打定了主意。她太想见他了，而且他们还不知道彼此的真名呢。她的网名是音乐天使(AngelofMusic)，所以他就叫她天使，有时候是我的天使(mon ange)，这是个非常美好的称呼。

回忆结束。“天使，你好吗？”

“我很冷，我在外面。”

“就像我之前说的，你该庆幸你不在我这里，今天早上我看见我家的前门廊都积雪了。”

“现在已经化成一滩水了。”

“很有可能，你今天下午感觉还好吗？除了感觉到冷以外。”

“埃里克，我的意思是我就在你家外面，快开门，外面冻死了。”

“你——你——”她从来没听他像这样重复说话，她乐了一会儿，听见他挂了语音聊天，她看向手机，扑哧一笑。终于，她听到门链和门锁咔哒打开的声音，门被猛地拉开了，力度大到顶上的积水都被晃了下来。那么这就是她那位神秘朋友了。他又高又瘦，太瘦了，或者说是他的身高让他显得很瘦。他穿戴得体，黑色长裤和一件看上去颇为正式的长袖黑毛衣。他穿着鞋，当然啦，他自然是那种会在自己家穿鞋的人。以及，最明显的一点，他戴着面具。黑色的面具遮住了他的前额和下巴，给他眼睛和嘴留了露出的位置。看上去是专门定制的，不像是什么道具或是恶作剧。而且这既不是滑雪面罩也不是冰球护具，所以她大概不会被刀挟持，被抢劫或者被谋杀什么的。几撮头发露出来，他有一头柔顺的黑发，长及肩膀。

她盯得太久了，不过他也没说话。好吧，她的朋友既神秘又古怪，带着面具而且还在屋里穿着鞋。但她是上了大学的，那里可什么人都有，尤其是剧院设计专业。她露出最得体的微笑，伸出手说：

“我是克里斯汀，很高兴见到你。”

“克里斯汀，”他试着说出了这个名字。噢，她希望他能多说几次，就用他那副如音乐一样动听的声音，现在他的声音终于不会被语音聊天的音质和语音延时所破坏了。“是我很荣幸见到你。”看上去他很犹豫，似乎要结结巴巴地自我介绍。“埃里克。”他终于开口，和她握手。他还戴着手套，质量要比她从沃尔玛超市买的那双垃圾手套好得多了，可能是羊绒的。

她不禁咧嘴一笑：“我能进去吗？”

“当然，可以，”他边说边低下了头。真可爱。她是真的让他吓了一跳呢。语音聊天时他的声音温和亲切又彬彬有礼，能确认他是真实存在的人类让她安心。

“谢啦。”门在她身后关上的时候她如释重负地舒出一口气，他们被融融暖意包裹。的确很暖和，他大概是把加热器调到了最大。因为纠结电费，为了省电她可不会这样做。“对不起我就这么突然跑来了，我是想给你一个圣诞惊喜！但是有点过头了，有的人不是很喜欢惊喜。”

“我不喜欢。”

“噢。”现在换她低头用自己的头发来掩饰自己了。这是个糟糕的主意，怎么可能会有人喜欢突然出现的不速之客呢？这又不是像她或者像梅格那样的人，她俩差不多都成亲姐妹了。天啊，为这个她还买了张机票呢！

“不，不是那个意思。我一般讨厌惊喜，但你能来我非常高兴，克里斯汀，你不必为这个道歉。”

噢老天，这是她熟悉的温和还有礼貌。她惊讶地对上了他的视线，让他看到她微红的脸。她不是个很容易就脸红的人，没什么难看的，只是她经常一脸红就红到耳根。“你真的确定吗？你不介意？你不需要去工作吗？”

“一点也不介意，我是建筑设计师，在家办公。不过你的圣诞节大餐就只能吃速冻水饺了。”他干巴巴地开着玩笑。

她啪地一拍手：“我会做饭！我不是来你这里蹭饭的，我去采买食材，你想吃什么我就做什么。”

“你经历了节假日的机场，现在又这么有勇气愿意为了我跑去挤超市？”

她笑了，但她不知道他是不是一副苦脸。他注意到她在看他，皱起眉来，她就装作她在思考他的问题。“嗯……是为了你，也只为了你。因为之前你承认了我说的，《魔法坏女巫》是部绝佳的音乐剧。”

“如果我一定要让你去买东西，过来先坐一会，暖和一下。”他这么说了，但许久站着没动，好像在想要怎么招待她。他终于决定了，而后他们经过了一间颇为雅致的客厅，白色、红色和金色是主色调，但这间屋子看上去没什么生活的气息。之后是一道拱门，门后是空荡荡的内厅，一扇门后是一间大屋子。“我搬进来之前，这栋房子只有一层，那时候这里是主卧室。”他解释道，大概是为了打破沉默，因为她正忙着打量这间屋子，同时慢慢点点头。

屋子中央是一架三角钢琴，朝着角落，正对着门。面对着外面马路的窗户被厚厚的窗帘遮起来，但另一边有阳光照在钢琴上，那里铺着小地毯。钢琴上是好几沓乐谱，上面写满了红色的音符。她的左边有一张长沙发，像是用了很久了，看上去有些旧了。靠墙是被塞得满满的书架。他们站在地毯上，旁边放着小提琴琴盒，还有一把吉他。

“这简直完美。”她说道，“我是说，这么说有点怪。这就是我想象中你住处的样子，妙极了。”克里斯汀啊，这么说话可真是让人感到尴尬的好方法。

“非常感谢。”他平静地说道。尴尬之下，她无话可说，所以她就坐下来，但几乎惊得又跳起来，她听见一声猫叫。“艾伊莎，你不应该在这里的。”埃里克说这话的口气就好像他经常遇到这种情况。

她咯咯笑了。一只漂亮的短毛猫从沙发后走了出来，在她腿间嗅来嗅去。她伸出手让她（它）闻，她（它）就彻彻底底地闻了一遍。她（它）舔了一下克里斯汀的手，只是伸了一下舌头，然后喵地叫了一声跳到了她的大腿上。“好乖，真是个漂亮的姑娘！”她安抚着猫，猫现在自如舒服地趴在她腿上，克里斯汀摩挲着她（它）的头和肩膀，她（它）就愉快地喵呜叫起来。“我一直想养一只猫，但房东不许，狗也不许养。‘室内宠物’，不管我劝她多少次在城里养只猫，它不会跑出去的。”

“我觉得艾伊莎选你做主人了，你可能要带她回家了。”

“瞎说，我只是刚来这里，而且闻起来有点怪，所以才让她（它）感兴趣，等到晚上她（它）就对我没兴趣了。”她安慰地挥挥手，似乎让埃里克安了心，他的面具向上挪动了一下，就好像他在笑？她不确定。“我去倒些饮料来，你想喝什么？”

“噢，什么都行，只要是热的！”她又笑着说道。“介意我脱掉外套吗？”

“请便，别拘束，艾伊莎都接受了你，那我也必须接受了。”

“到现在才接受吗？我们聊了一整年都没让你接受我？”她装出被冒犯的口气，但还是笑了出来。他挥了挥手去拿饮料了。她小心翼翼地摘掉帽子和手套，怕惊扰到艾伊莎，她脱下外套，把所有东西都扔到旁边的座位上。埃里克端着一个小巧但似乎很重的茶壶回来了，看上去是手工制作的，金属上有装饰图案。茶壶和配套的茶杯放在托盘里，茶杯很小，但看上去很结实，没有茶托，托盘上还放着一小碗方形红糖。“真漂亮，这套茶具很棒，看上去差不多是手工做的。”

“差不多？”

“要是手工做的，这些也太精致了，不是吗？一般很容易就能看出来。”

“别人从来没说过我做出的东西很精致，所以我就当这是对我的称赞了。”

克里斯汀吃惊地抽了口气：“你做的？用什么做的？你去哪里做的？你需要，呃，烧制吗？但是你又是怎么做出内里的？画上去的油彩不会化掉吗？噢对不起，快请坐，这是你的沙发。”她又脸红了，但她手脚麻利地把她的一堆衣物拖了过来。艾伊莎因为这点混乱而恼怒地跳了起来，又躲到了沙发背后。

万幸，埃里克笑了起来。好听的声音让她立即就放松了下来，这笑声太有意义了，之前还很难让他笑出声呢。现在她开始笑起来了，他坐下来倒茶，尽可能与她保持距离。他往自己的茶里放了两块糖，但她比较想尝尝不放糖是什么味道。她还期待地看着他，他就放下了杯子开始作解释。

“材料是黄铜，而且做起来很简单。用的其实是家具的零件，当然，不是像你我这样的家里的家具，得是铁匠铺的。材料是生黄铜，所以我不用造型只需要做出模具，再把黄铜倒进去就行了。装饰需要费点力气。”

她赞叹：“所以你不仅是位数学和音乐天才，还是个艺术家？你还有什么技能？”

他停顿了一下，似乎在认真思考这个问题：“你来了，也许这就是信号，我想给你上一堂声乐课。”

“啊，对了，出色的老师。”

“只是因为你值得我教，但我想跟你合唱一首，如果可以的话？”

她眨了眨眼，她都不知道他会唱歌。“我都不知道你会唱歌。”他把这说得好像是很亲密的事情，仿佛二重唱是某种暗示一样。但他差不多还紧贴着沙发的另一侧，而且完全不打算把挡在他们中间的衣物拿到一边，所以她非常怀疑。“我很乐意。”她如实说道。

“这对我来说意义重大。也许……”他交替着手里的纸张，“唱这首？”

她在脑海里读着歌词，同时音乐也回响起来。这首曲子像是歌剧类的曲子，节奏快，但很适合女高音来唱。还挺难的。

“这太棒了，我会尽力，我得先热身。”

“当然，尽管做，我在早上练习过了，我就不用了。”

“好的。顺便一问，这是谁作的曲？这是原稿吗？我没找到作者签名，更别提版权标识了。”唱之前她问道。

“是我作的曲。”

是因为之前他对她的指导才没让她因为惊讶地吸气而破音：“你真的是个天才！”

他似乎不知道该怎么回应，于是她就继续练习，喝喝茶，一直到他走到她身边，站在钢琴边上，像往常一样开始纠正她的站姿。“背再挺直些，再收肩，总有一天我不会再提醒你这些。”

“你一般都不用提醒我的。”她弱弱地争辩道。

“哼嗯。”

“好吧。”她拿起曲子的复印稿，在脑海里数着节拍，开始唱，这是一个迷失在伦敦的小姑娘，但这一定设定在不同的时间点，至少读起来或听起来像是在一个奇幻世界，或者发生在某个历史节点。她遇见了另一个女孩，和她一起展开了冒险，同时她被另一个女孩说服她应该永远和她在一起。克里斯汀看过太多文学作品里的隐喻了，不费吹灰之力就能看出这其中的暗示了，但她没心思多考虑这个。然后就轮到埃里克的部分了，他是一个解救了两个女孩的年轻男子。

他的歌声宛转悠扬。克里斯汀惊讶于如此美丽的声音，差点惊叹出声，但她只支吾了一小下。乐曲继续。两个女孩得救，她们都很高兴，年岁渐长，她们却为了博得男子的注意而彼此心生妒恨，最终如罗密欧与朱丽叶一样双双死去，而年轻男子也因此心灰意冷，不再拯救任何人，结束。埃里克的声音中带着深切的悲伤和彷徨，随后又变成了忧愁和麻木，这让她不禁泪满盈眶。她的唱段结束了，她都没发觉自己在慢慢靠近他，意乱情迷。他阖上眼睛歌唱着，待他睁开眼，看见她仅站在一尺远的地方，他瞪大了眼睛。她羞怯地笑笑，但他开口说道：“我没想让你哭的。”语气有些担忧。

“不，曲子美极了，埃里克，这首曲子——这曲子已经完成了吗？”

“完成了，为什么问这个？”

“只是，那两个女孩年轻又愚蠢，那个年轻男人也是。等他再成熟些，他一定会发现他不该封闭自己的心。再加一小段曲子？或者，或者可以再谱一首续曲？”她恳求道。

埃里克皱起眉来。她是对的，他的面具会因为微笑和皱眉微微挪动，尽管她现在已经注意不到其他的了。“似乎不太可能了，即使他愿意，他所经历的事，已经完全改变了他。”

“这倒没错。之后会出现的那名打开他心门的女子也不会是随便什么人，在长时间的寻找后，即使他不知道他在做什么，他终究会找到她的……但这只是换作我我会写出的情节。埃里克，我很爱这首曲子。”

“但这首曲子让你很难过。”

“是，但这其中有对人的强有力思考和观点。我们遭受伤害我们就逃开，即使是在一些小事上受挫，就像这首曲子里唱的。”就在这时，她突然想到这其中的寓意也许没她想象的那么深，她紧张地咬起嘴唇。

“等一下，我答应梅格要随时告诉她最新的进展。”

“你的室友，舞蹈专业的那个？”

“对！她也出城去了，但是她想确定你没杀了我，还有我安全地到了旅馆之类的事情。说起来，到晚餐时间了，想和我一起去买东西吗？”

“我不常离开屋子的，你去吧，我去厨房做准备。”

克里斯汀皱起脸，张着嘴，扭了扭脚。总有一天她会因为说话不过脑子惹上麻烦。“听起来不错，一会儿见。”她一边说，一边往身上裹衣服以抵御屋外的寒冷。

平安夜的这个时段超市里其实没什么人，因为现在已经过了午饭时间，人们也来不及去买晚上圣诞大餐的食材了。

“节日计划有变动？”克里斯汀带着买到的食材来到收银台，一名收银员满怀同情地问道。

她扑哧一声笑了，把东西放到传送带上。“可以这么说吧，我今天早上还在加利福尼亚呢。”

收银员吹了个口哨：“变动挺大。”

“你呢，你还得上班？”

她耸肩。“我们有节假日加薪，家庭聚会在明天，我最好的朋友也在这里工作，而且也不过圣诞节，所以我们就愉快地看看那些不肯早买东西的傻子们的热闹，我这么说是因为我知道你是个例外。”

她笑了。“我明白。好啦，我的朋友最好在我回去的时候已经预热好了烤箱，晚安！”

收银员朝她挥挥手。她把袋子挂到胳膊上，再一次走进了寒风里，嘴里哼着曲子。

等她回去的时候，她手里的袋子多到她都没法敲门了，但埃里克肯定知道她会回来的，所以她就直接打开了门，然后就听见了埃里克的声音。“我没骗你，我何必呢？”她猜他是在跟艾伊莎说话，所以她继续走到了厨房门口。她看到了埃里克，和另一个人的背影，一个深色皮肤的男性，和她差不多高，为了御寒穿得比她都多。

“呃，抱歉，我是不是回来得不是时候？”

“不，克里斯汀，我来帮你拿这些吧。这是纳迪尔·卡恩，他这就走了。”

克里斯汀愉快地笑起来：“很高兴见到你，我之前对你有所耳闻。”她让埃里克拿走了购物袋，腾出手来握手。

“听到的全是我的坏话吧？”

她轻嗤一声。“不，大部分是，不，不，我开玩笑的。据我了解，你是个非常好的朋友，所以我不会把你赶出去的。我这里食物管够！你可以帮忙做饭，这么干净漂亮的厨房完全容得下三个人。”埃里克挥着手，这是个人人都能看明白的“不行”的手势，但她的笑意更深了。

“噢，那我倒是很高兴。”

埃里克深深地叹口气：“这件事上我没有话语权吗？在我自己的家里？”

“嗯，没有！”她大笑，打量着埃里克的反应。他去拿盘子和餐具了，她就放了心微笑，又回头朝纳迪尔一笑。三个人进了厨房，她很快就开始发号施令了。她很高兴他们都知道他们做得很好。“这太棒了，真的，你们都会做饭。如果我说做出朱利安式的西葫芦，你知道我的意思吗？”

“当然，谷歌无所不能。”埃里克冷淡地说道。

她咯咯笑着轻轻打了一下他的肩膀，差不多像摸了一下他的衣服。他瞧了她许久，她转身去收拾干净代替烤火鸡而买的鸡肉，她能感觉到他的视线就盯着她的后背。

纳迪尔用低低的声音说了些什么，是波斯语。

“不(Nah)”埃里克厉声说道，让克里斯汀相信这应该是波斯语的“不”。

“在客人面前说另一种语言太不礼貌了。”

“没关系，你们俩一定有很多话要说，纳迪尔，我都不知道你人在纽约。”

“这算是个改变，我很久都没来了，但是埃里克急着要摆脱我。”

“你来这儿干什么？想要回忆在曼德赞壬(Mandazeren)的‘美好时光’吗？”刻薄的语气。她到现在才知道他以前去过波斯，完全不知道他都在那里做了些什么。

“如果你愿意跟我谈的话——”

“没什么可说的，都结束了。我在这里，你也在，至少你还活着。”

“但你——”

这回换埃里克说波斯语了，他的语气很激动，发音非常完美，语气令人畏惧同时也十分悦耳。纳迪尔看上去非常紧张，而她则在听到自己的名字后直起身来。纳迪尔在这之后一言不发。“我为我突然发脾气道歉，克里斯汀，但基本的规矩不得不定。”

她抿抿嘴唇，点点头。“如果我在这里让你们不能自由地交流，那我道歉，吃过晚饭，也许，我可以早点走，或者……”

“不，我可不想听到这个，有你作伴对埃里克来说是好事。”纳迪尔反对道。

“有你在也很好，尽管会说到敏感的话题。”

波斯人皱了皱眼睛，看上去似乎有泪光。她微微一笑，转身去查看绿豌豆砂锅了。

晚餐一切顺利。埃里克称赞了她的厨艺，她称赞了埃里克和纳迪尔，纳迪尔称赞了他们两个人，对埃里克的微微点头让他也开口谢过了纳迪尔，只是冷淡些。这是一顿简餐，适合三个人吃，还有些富余留给纳迪尔带回家。饭后他们喝了杯咖啡，聊起了一些比较安全的话题，比如她的学校生活和五月的毕业典礼，他在美国的找工作经历，想要成为警官，就像之前在波斯的工作一样。她也不依不饶地追问着埃里克的工作。他差不多什么都做过，还在工地当过指挥别人干活的工头。就连出了建筑方面的难题时，大家都不会打咨询电话，而是会给他发邮件，因为他的回答既快又容易理解。很显然解决故障问题就像拔牙一样，大家都想有稳准的解决方法。

气氛就像家一样温馨。埃里克打开了没人待过的客厅里的暖气，然后他们就坐在那里了，看上去肯定是一幅有点怪的圣诞节图景。能够像这样分享埃里克的生活，让她的身心都感觉到了暖意。她跟纳迪尔很聊得来，她明白他的眼神，他知道她的语气，就好像他完全能明白“女孩们的专用语”，而且还抓住了其中的精髓。克里斯汀送纳迪尔出门，这才注意到时间已经很晚了。她矜持地坐回沙发。“今天过得挺高兴。”

“的确是。”听上去埃里克很惊讶。

“我不是很想走。”她承认道，鼓起勇气不要脸红。

“我相信你还有你的生活。”

“其实寒假还有一周时间，梅格忙着她自己的事，而且，你是我生活中最重大的一部分，我觉得比起其他人，我跟你说话最多了。”

“你以为我是你生活中的一部分，但你并不了解我。”

他的语气很阴沉。“埃里克？你什么意思？你是什么秘密的地下毒贩吗？”她试着开玩笑，弱弱地笑了一下。

他也笑了一下，全然没有笑意。“这些——所有的这些，”他说道，比划着他的家和她，“都不是我的。”

“怎么不是？你的家，你的音乐，你的工作，你的朋友……看上去是的。”

“对于正常人来说是的。克里斯汀，我不是什么正常的普通人，我看到你看着我面具的样子，你知道我不是。”他现在生气了。他的怒火令人畏惧，她缩进沙发里但暗暗清了嗓子开口：

“埃里克，这面具有什么用？”她问道，尽管她知道。这是开始话题的最佳点。

“为了遮住我的脸……我的全身，我是个怪物。”

她立即打断了他的话：“不要那么说。”她的语气很坚决。

“别告诉我该说什么，你不了解你谈论的这是个什么东西。”

“不知道我在说什么？不，我知道我在说什么，我谈论的不是什么东西，而是我最亲近的朋友，这一年来我和你聊天，即使断断续续，也有很长时间了，我们一起交流各种心情和感受，你以为在这之后我还不了解你？”

埃里克缄默了，她能看得出他绷紧了下巴，全身都紧张起来。她不确定那是恼怒还是烦躁，但她交叉起胳膊等待着。“但你想让我说出来。这面具是为了藏起这个世界不肯接受之物的，这个想让我死的世界。”他说道，语气间是无奈。

“埃里克，这是真的吗？”她放下了胳膊，朝他挪过去。

“比你曾经了解的更真实。”

她伸出手触及他的膝盖。他僵住了，眼睛看着她，仿佛燃着火。在昏暗的夜色下，在壁炉火光的映衬下，他的双眸泛着明黄色。这是种奇异的感觉，五分可怖五分魅惑。“这么多年来，纳迪尔肯定见过你的脸，而现在他还在你身边呢。”

埃里克吞咽了一下移开视线。“他是唯一一个看过我的脸之后还跟我待在一起的人，但他一定不想再有那样的经历了，这我能肯定。”

“可能吧，我很想说这不可能，但我也不确定。你的家人呢？”

“我母亲怀孕时我父亲就去世了。我母亲对我厌恶至极，她都不愿意让我随父亲的姓，后来一位牧师让我随了他的名字。她给我做的第一件衣物就是面具。那位牧师，埃里克，他人很好，但也不允许我不戴面具就出去见人。我的母亲与我断绝了母子关系，然后我就逃家了。”

她说不出话来，喉咙被哽住了，眼里带着泪。她握住了他带着手套的手。“那真是……太可怕了。抱歉我的用词，但是操他们的！”她说得斩钉截铁，埃里克又看着她然后大笑起来，但她却感觉听到了一声抽泣。他又移开了视线。“你说你逃家了，逃去哪里了？”

他说话的声音太轻了，她得朝前倾身才能听清。“他们自称是吉普赛人，是一群可怕的种族主义者，但我那时还是个孩子，并不懂事。他们的团队差不多像个马戏团，不是什么光明正大的群体，里面半数人都无家可归，大多都住在车里。他们通过卖弄噱头来赚钱买吃的，支撑他们活下去，在警察听到风声来抓住他们——我们——之前就换地方。”

她慢慢点头。“那你在那里都做些什么？”

“我——”他停住了。“这不是个什么让人愉快的故事，我会告诉你，但你听过之后肯定不想待在这里的。”

“不，我会留在这里的。”她轻轻捏捏他的手。“请你告诉我吧，发生了什么？”

“一开始我力所能及地做些清洁工作，做做饭，还有……在毒品交易时，一个小孩是不会被人怀疑的。但是有一天晚上他们听见了我唱歌，当时我以为周围就我一个人，他们把我关进笼子里，给我换上演出服，逼迫我唱歌。之后，他们就会扯掉我的面具，扒掉我身上的衣服，然后观众们就都尖叫着跑掉了，有些人会用东西砸我。他们都叫我‘恶魔之子’。如果我不唱，他们就打我，还有……该死，”他的声音轻轻，“求你了，克里斯汀，忘了这个吧。我没跟任何人说过这个，我不能毁掉我们所拥有的，我自己发过誓绝不让你知道——”

“埃里克。”她轻轻叫他。她挪过去坐在他身边，他深吸几口气但还是朝她靠过去。“你能做到的，我就在你身边。”

她没想这样度过这个晚上，但好朋友都知道彼此的秘密。

“他们给我毒品，药劲轻些的那种，但足以让我成瘾了。我为这个要付给他们钱，如果能称为付钱的话。他们用绳子把我绑起来。但最终我跑了，我逃了出来，纳迪尔发现了我，在街上流浪，那时我快十七岁了。”

十六七岁的时候，她正上高中，和拉乌尔约会，在才艺秀上唱歌，努力跟上时尚潮流不让自己被欺负，经常快乐得忘乎所以。她无法想象埃里克都经历了什么。

“那时他还不会说英语，只是因为一些外交事务才去那里的，还不是什么好事，是搞些政治阴谋。所以当我求他带我离开那个国家时，他同意利用他的外交豁免权带我走。他当时只有二十二岁，我洗了个澡又换了身衣服，这样我们两个人站在一起就不那么突兀和奇怪了。他也没费心思去找能让我摘掉面具的方法。我在波斯很安全，但终究，一个无身份、无记录在册的人在政局中是可利用的资源。纳迪尔被指派来监视我，而我则被派去……对犯人们刑讯逼供。我就这么做了。他们为此付给我钱，用来买海洛因。”

克里斯汀用嘴呼吸，这样埃里克就听不出她在哭了。然后她转过身，抱住了他。他僵住了。“我很……很难过，埃里克，真的很难过，这太可怕了。你——不过你逃出来了对吗？”

“对。纳迪尔显然一直在秘密策划逃跑。领头的人下令把我关进监狱，因为我知道太多了，纳迪尔在这时已经准备好了所需的文件。”

“那毒品的事情呢？”她靠在他肩头轻声问道。他依然没有回抱她。埃里克尖刻地笑着，摇摇头。

“很糟糕的经历，但我已经戒掉了。”

“你很坚强，埃里克，很勇敢，而且……”

“克里斯汀，你似乎听漏了一点，我以折磨和残杀别人的恶心方式来赚钱。”他平静地说道。

“不，我听到了，那个……我目前很难相信这是事实，但我不会收回我说的话。”她把他抱得更紧了。

“克里斯汀”他呢喃道，语气支离破碎。“求你了，别这样对我，如果你想走就走吧，不要假装硬撑着了。”

“我没有假装强撑，”她说道，“你之前说得对，我无法想象你曾经的生活是什么样的，但这并不意味着我会看轻你，你还是我最好的朋友，纳迪尔还是你的好友，你的家也是你曾经渴望想拥有的样子，而不是受他人控制。而且艾伊莎只愿意和你住在一起啊。”她带着眼泪笑起来。

他现在回应她的拥抱了，双手有力但迟疑地抱着她。“你什么时候走？”

“不拘什么时候，我又没有什么事要做，而且反正假期里任何时候都有特价机票可买。我们就在这儿待上一会儿吧。”他们就这么做了。

克里斯汀挪了挪身子让自己舒服些，头靠在他的肩膀上。过了一会儿，她注意到他在玩儿她的头发，她微笑。“把你的手套摘掉吧，我不会介意的。”她说道。他收回了抱她的手，但之后她感觉他动了动，非常缓慢地，他颤抖的手指划过她的头发，他舒出一口气。

克里斯汀也舒服地叹口气。炉火的温暖，埃里克轻柔起伏的胸口，漫长一天之后的宁静，很快她就睡着了。

她是被自己的手机铃声吵醒的，铃声是一部音乐剧里的曲子。她换了个姿势，看到盖在她腿上的毛毯和垫在头下的枕头，她微笑起来。厨房传来的叮当声让她知道埃里克在那里。她看了一眼手机，发现已经九点了。“梅格，一切都好吗？”

“我的老天爷啊，克里斯汀，你的声音这么沙哑，姑娘你是在忙着……我可以挂断电话的——”

她大笑。“不，梅格，我就是小睡了一会儿，反正我也该起来了，要是我晚上还想睡着的话。”

“但是要是……要是你不想睡呢？你总是在讨好这个家伙，现在就是你的机会啊！他叫什么名字来着？”

她乐了。“没什么机会，梅格，他叫埃里克。你和家人团聚得怎么样？”

“大家都规规矩矩的，不过明天就有意思了，明天另一边的亲戚也会来。”

“听起来会是一片混乱啊。”她说道，手指卷着她自己的头发玩儿。她很庆幸自己在这里过得还相对安宁。

“如果你们谁干了什么傻事儿的话，可要偷拍张照片给我。”

“我保证给你拍。”她说道，但是埃里克回来了，听着她的声音，递给她一杯水。她朝他笑笑接了过来，眼睛看着他的手。那是一双枯瘦的手，很白皙，因为他总是戴手套可能更显苍白，但并不是很吓人的那种，纤长的手指非常适合弹钢琴。

“克里斯汀？地球呼叫克里斯汀？”

“哦抱歉梅格。”

“不，别道歉，”她调侃道，“上啊，展开攻势啊！爱你拜拜！”克里斯汀还来不及反驳梅格就挂了电话，她翻了个白眼把手机装兜里，大口地喝完水之后坐到了一边。

“那是梅格？”埃里克问道。

“嗯哼，幸好她叫醒我了，我真的该走了。”克里斯汀似乎一直在说这样的话，但从来没真的要走。

埃里克舔舔嘴唇。“我看了一圈，我有空余的房间，还有多余的牙刷……”

克里斯汀瞪着眼睛张着嘴：“你是说我可以在这里过夜吗？”

“我——我很抱歉，我不该说这话的。”

“不，我很乐意留下来，非常乐意，只是，你确定吗？我不会太麻烦你？”

“克里斯汀，你给我买了吃的，好意陪在我身边，你完全不是麻烦，比起只待短短一个下午，我宁愿你在我这里多留一阵子。”

他似乎有点尴尬，好像他说出来的话比他心里想的要过头了。她站起来又拥抱他。“听起来好极了，你什么时候睡觉？”

“啊……到我必须睡的时候。”

她笑了。“听起来像个大学生一样。我呢，就像老年人似的，十点左右就睡啦，不过你要是给我弹几首曲子，我就等会儿再睡。”

“可以。”

她喝干了水然后又倒了一杯，拿了一块她买的南瓜派，跟着他进了音乐室，然后窝在沙发上，他打开了琴盒。她再一次醉心于他的音乐，这次能看着他演奏了，她不用再集中注意力看歌词了。她朝前倾身，看他收放自如的肩膀，看他灵巧的手抬起琴弓，看他瘦长的手指舞动。这其中尽是美感，她想着。他完全对自己的身体控制自如。一曲毕，她鼓起掌。“能让我试试吗？”

“当然，我很愿意听你演奏。”

她之前曾经告诉过他自己父亲的事，她出生在瑞典，童年时就旅居各国，在她爸爸(papa)去世后跟她的外祖母(Mamman)生活在一起——她退休后就生活在加利福尼亚。现在她的外祖母也过世了，克里斯汀和梅格现在合住在公寓里。她的父亲是个小提琴家，教给了她所有与乐器相关的知识。她拿起琴，立即就感受到了它的质地，赞叹出声。她一直没钱买把好琴，她悉心保管着父亲的琴，不敢冒险拿来演奏。

她开始演奏起一首熟记在心的曲子，第二小节开始时，埃里克跟着唱了起来。她慢慢闭上眼睛，毫无察觉乐曲已经演奏完，而自己站在了他身边，她露出微笑。“爸爸一定很愿意见见你，然后听我们这样演奏和唱歌，我希望我可以每天都在这里和你演奏，和你一起唱歌。”

埃里克没说话，但他抬起手朝她伸过去，却又收了回去，她则走近几步握住他的手，让他们的手交握在一起，他的皮肤干燥而凉爽。过了一阵之后气氛消失了，轮到她唱歌了。时间流逝，她打了个哈欠看表，从座位里跳了起来，吓到了卧在沙发中间靠垫上的艾伊莎。

“我得睡觉了，我还在倒时差呢！”

“你只不过坐了五个小时飞机，时差只有三个小时。”他面无表情地说道。

“好吧，我是个弱不禁风的人。”

他又盯着她看了许久，又露出那样的表情，她都想把这个大写加粗了——那个表情(The Look)。“克里斯汀，无论怎么看，你都不是弱者。”

这就够她脸红一小下的了，这次拥抱他时，她轻轻地收紧了胳膊，想以此告诉他这些话对她来说意义重大。

他带她去了客卧，里面布置得很简朴，但既漂亮又干净。他给了她一大堆牙刷和牙膏，然后互相道了晚安。“我弹琴会打扰到你吗？在这里你应该听不到的，我通常不会在这种时候弹琴，但我现在有灵感。”

“我做梦都不会阻止你弹琴的，埃里克，尤其在你还充满灵感的时候，事实上，你的琴声可以帮我入睡。”

我在一个杀人犯的家里。两个小时之后，她躺在床上就快睡着了，这个想法却突然蹦进了她的脑子里。她知道困意是没了，于是就站起来看向窗外。站在窗边都能感受到几乎无法忍受的寒意，想来外面肯定是滴水成冰了。她悄悄把窗户开了一条缝，眼睛快速看向房门。他还在弹琴，偶尔会弹出一个音来，也许是在作曲。她站在窗边呼吸着寒冷的空气，一直到她的嘴唇都被冻木了，以此平复她突然感到的反胃与恶心。好啦，克里斯汀，埃里克说你很勇敢，是时候面对这件事了。

先列出事实吧，这样算是个不错的开端。埃里克以前杀过很多囚犯，还折磨过他们，这比直接处决还要糟糕。她越发觉得恶心了，但还是关上了窗户坐到了床上。她深呼吸，让胸口和胃都一起呼吸，就像她准备要开唱一首咏叹调了。她怎么能接受这个呢？又怎么宽恕他呢？他其实随时都可以离开的，就像当时从马戏团逃跑一样——然后呢，死？被抓回去然后被杀掉？他们的确要杀他。好吧，为了自保这可以理解，但是……他直接拒绝做那些事不是会更好吗？但话说回来，总还是会有人来接替他的位子。她双手抱着头，拉扯着自己的头发。

她又站起来，从床头柜抓过手机，给刚保存的纳迪尔的新号码发短信。

克里斯汀：你还醒着吗？

纳迪尔：醒着呢，一切都还好吗

克：埃里克跟我说了他在波斯做的工作。

纳：你们俩现在在哪儿

克：在他家里，他让我在这里过夜。

这条短信之后对面没有立即回复，她想着下楼去浴室接点水，但她没穿睡衣，只穿着一件从她车里拿来的大号兜帽衫，所以打消了这个念头。

纳：他可能没告诉你，他伤害了很多人，但同时他也帮助了很多人，如果知道这点能帮到你的话。

克：我要怎样才能原谅他呢？

纳：我不知道，我都没这么做过，他自己甚至都无法原谅自己。

克里斯汀长长地叹口气，爬回床上去。手机屏幕的光让她感觉到疲累，她的双脚也开始有点发木了。

克：谢谢你回复我，晚安。

纳：睡个好觉，克里斯汀，还是想想原谅他的事吧，对他来说，你就是他的全部了。(You mean the world to him.)

她没回这条。她能说什么呢？她删掉了短信记录然后躺了下来。埃里克会这么在意她吗？他富有激情，对他所从事的一切都能高谈阔论，尤其是音乐，而且对她又那么和善，还有对纳迪尔。除了缺乏幽默感和冷淡的性情，他是那么的温和，他冷淡的性情也是因为他人的拒绝与排斥才导致的，至少按他说的来看是的。她把脸埋进枕头里。人们会因为善意或恶意而隐瞒自己的过往，她早已见惯了这种事。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EC的故事怎么能没有掀面具的情节呢？

她迷迷糊糊地就睡着了。清晨，埃里克的敲门声让她醒了过来。她只开了一道门缝，不想让他看到她蓬头垢面，但还是不禁微笑起来。她希望他就此能知道她不是个爱早起的人。“早上好，这是纳迪尔给你买的。”他说着递给她一包衣服——她这才看见他手里拿着衣服。他没戴手套，差不多算是他表达信任的方式了吧？她的微笑一定很僵了，但还是朝他笑了。

“谢谢你，我一会去谢他，他在这里吗？”

“不，他说他发了短信问你找没找到旅馆，猜测到我们没想过找旅馆的事，他算是想对了。别告诉他我说了这话。”

她露出真诚的笑容。“我不会的，我保证。我一会儿就下楼去。”

衣服是一条漂亮的运动裤和一件厚毛衣，都是均码的，她的脑海中浮现出纳迪尔一大早就出现在女装部、看着各种牌子的衣服一脸疑惑的情景，想到这她微笑起来。她不怪他。他还拿掉了衣服的标牌，这样她根本就不知道要给他多少钱了。真够机智的。她梳好头发，边刷牙边看着镜子里的自己。她能原谅埃里克吗？我从来都没真的责怪他对吧？她兀自想着。这倒是真的，她一直在找恨他的理由，因为这是才是道德正确的事，是一个拥有好成绩、一份无聊的工作和一间普通公寓的二十二岁大学生应该有的感觉。“应该”。她耸肩，她才不怪他呢，所以也没什么好原谅的，其实——

其实。开玩笑的吧！她喜欢他。不，这种喜欢都是高中女生才有的，或者那些不会爱上戴着面具的杀人犯的人会有的。她对埃里克有感觉。真是个傻瓜。

她下楼，一顿完美的早餐已经在等着她了，她感觉很满足。

“圣诞快乐。”埃里克问候着她。

“圣诞快乐，埃里克。”她都忘了这是圣诞节了。“我……忘了准备礼物。”

“那我们就扯平了，因为我也没时间去采买(procure)礼物。”

精心准备好等着她来吃的早餐？一大早八点钟就开始用采买这样的词儿？她怎么可能——不不要说出来——不对他有感觉呢？“我很感谢这一切。”

“其实，这是我在尽地主之谊时，做的最微不足道的小事了。”

她说出这些话之后，尽管感觉再用动作表现出来是个很糟糕的主意，但她还是绕过桌子，走过去又拉起他的手。“你就接受我的感谢吧。”

他看着地面。“那，谢谢。”

她不自觉地慢慢抬起手，把耷拉在他额前的一缕头发捋到他耳后。他本能地回应着这个动作。难怪。没有人，她猜，没有人曾经这样近距离触碰过他，又不伤害他。她又梳理了几次，把头发从他脸上拨开，手指抚过的地方，她能感觉到系着面具的带子。他的脸是什么样的呢？他说那是如怪物一样丑陋的脸，她既然能爱上一个带着面具的人，当然也能爱他丑陋的脸。她在课堂上看到过不少战争受害者的照片，然而她父亲在被癌症与化疗折磨得濒死之时，他憔悴消瘦的面容要比那些人的样子可怕得多了。这没法相比。她很爱她的父亲。那么埃里克肯定不会到那么糟糕的地步。但是要怎么提出这个话题？嘿埃里克，我知道咱们见面已经两天了还没怎么谈到过浪漫的事情，但是我可能爱上你了，不过我得看看你的脸才能确定。哈，好得很，这样肯定行得通。可快算了吧。她坐下来吃早餐。

“看来这次圣诞节是没有圣诞树也没有圣诞礼物了，那咱们就看部与圣诞节有关的电影吧。你喜欢苏斯博士(Dr.Suess)的作品吗？”

[译注：苏斯博士是二十世纪最卓越的儿童文学家和教育家，其创作的48种精彩教育绘本在西方成为家喻户晓的早教书籍。]

“没看过。”

“你没看过？你都在干些什么呢居然没看过这些？”

“无家可归，从事各种犯罪活动，”他冷淡地说道。这是个挑战，她知道。

“啊，好吧，”她说道，轻轻搭上他的胳膊。“嗯，既然既定事实无法改变，我就带你看看最经典的吧。先看《圣诞怪杰》*，然后看《圣诞颂歌》*，或者我们也可以看看这部电影的原著小说。”

[译注1：《圣诞怪杰》又名《绿毛怪格林奇》(The Grinch)，改编自苏斯博士著名畅销童话书，故事主角是一个绿色的怪物格林奇，他是一个孤儿而且非常痛恨圣诞节，为了不让人们过圣诞他把圣诞礼物都偷走了。最后是一个纯真的小女孩融化了他冷漠的心。]

[译注2：《圣诞颂歌》(Christmas Carol)，改编自著名小说家查尔斯·狄更斯的同名小说，讲述了刻薄冷酷的埃比尼泽·斯克鲁奇在圣诞节遭遇了各种奇妙事件，让他从一个守财奴转变为大善人的故事。]

他又露出那样的表情(The Look)了。“我听你的。(I follow your lead.)”

他这么说着，但还是他领路把她带到了放着电视的屋里，屋子很小，装修得也很简单。屋里还放着他的电脑，他说这是他自己组装完成的，因为他在编程上天赋异禀，然后他就开始说些计算机专业术语，让她有点走神，但她在恰当的时候哼哼着答应几声表示同意，努力记住他说的话。她还看到他架起的电子琴——她完全不惊讶——还有其他的一些物件，看上去像是竖琴。她随意地在双人小沙发上坐下，紧挨着他，彼此挨着对方的腿。对此他很惊讶，她这么想着。他带着惊讶按着遥控器，而她则假装没看见。

他们就这么消磨了一整天的时间。圣诞节也可以点披萨外卖，只要给够配送费。这本身就是个小小的冒险故事了。

“我经常在家叫外卖，他们知道地址。把钱放在前门廊就行了，他们放下披萨的时候会拿走的。”

“他们要是敲门怎么办？”

“那我就叫他们走开。”

“哦我的天，他们会觉得每次你订披萨的时候都衣冠不整呢，就好像只在疯狂派对之后才订披萨什么的。”

“在屋里非常安静的情况下？”他嘲讽地问道，但听上去并没有生气。克里斯汀轻哼了一声。“怎么了？”

“没什么，你会觉得我很怪的。”

“你说这话晚了点，告诉我你刚才在想什么。”现在他绝对是被逗乐了。她轻轻打了一下他的胳膊。

“真粗鲁哎。好吧，只是我突然想到的，送披萨的人每次过来肯定觉得你这里要么在搞邪教聚会要么在搞群交，我觉得他们肯定在为这种事打赌之类的。”

“你想象力这么丰富，平时都怎么生活的？”

“哦，就是，凡事都想太多，把自己搞得压力很大，像平常一样。”

他被她的话逗笑了，“这个自然，那么，既然你觉得他们在拿这事打赌，我们要不要给他们的圣诞节再添点乐子？”

她看向他：“什么意思？”

“你去开门，我在另一间屋里叫你进来。”

她看着他，惊讶地吸了一口气，然后大笑起来，笑得都趴到他身上了。

“就这么干，一定很好玩儿。”

的确挺好玩儿的。听到一阵有些犹豫的敲门声之后，她就弄乱了自己的头发，然后咬起嘴唇。她微笑着打开门接过披萨，拉家常一样跟人闲聊，完全无视那个人一脸的错愕。

“不用找了。”她眨了一下眼睛。

“克里斯汀，你在干什么？快回屋里来。”即使埃里克在另一间屋子里，他的声音还是从她身后冒出来了。真吓人。她惊得跳起来，跟外卖小哥交换了个眼神，这让他脸红到了耳根。

“来了。”她语调平平地说道。她拿了披萨关上门，走到厨房，竭尽全力不让自己笑死。

“你看到他脸上的表情了吗？”克里斯汀转过身看他的反应，他又露出那副表情了，但有什么东西不一样了。她的笑声慢慢消失了，她注意到他在细细打量她。

其实她现在看上去肯定很迷人，但看来他是不打算有所行动了。虽然有违逻辑，但她非常非常想让他有点什么行动，因为那双手触碰到她的时候，有不可思议的感觉。她屏住呼吸，走上前去。

他不自觉地后退了一步，她微笑。再一步，他靠在了橱柜上，她的手抚上他的胸口。他闭上了眼睛靠着她，她的额头抵在他身上，小心地避开他的面具。“这不可能发生的。”他低语。

“我可不同意。”

“你只是被节假日的气氛影响了，你会后悔的这么做的。”

他缩回身看着她的眼睛。这一瞬间太温柔，她觉得自己的心都融化了，就像热可可里的棉花糖。他紧闭上眼睛，她能听到他语气中的紧张。“你想与一个你永远都看不到脸的男人有亲密关系。”

“谁说我看不到的？”她伸出手轻轻抚过他的头发，他放松了一些，但没有完全放松。“你可以让我看的，我接受你的过去，目前那要比你的外貌难接受多了。”

“你错了，克里斯汀，你现在这么想但……我的脸对别人造成的影响，很不正常，它会把人吓坏的，我没法在你眼里看到这样的恐惧，我会死的。”

“因为你对我有感情。”

“别让我这么说。”

“我只想对你说同样的话，那就意味着你不会吓到我的。”

“你错了。”这次是怒吼了，他强行挣脱了她，就像有什么东西束缚着他一样。她伸手抓住了他的胳膊肘，但他用力地甩开了她，这让她吃惊地吸了口气。他很生气，而他的怒火令人畏惧。他踱着步子，像关在笼子里的动物。她想着他在那个马戏团里被关起来的时候会不会也是像这样在笼子里踱步，她因此而感觉到心碎。如果她能安慰他……

“埃里克，求你了，事情不会那么糟糕的。”

“你个傻姑娘，你根本不知道你在跟什么东西说话，你根本不听劝！”埃里克避开她，保持着距离。这么远她都看不到他的表情了，但现在她生气了。

“你怎么敢？我在向你表达我的感情，你没权利在这种时候侮辱我！”

“对你来说那就是侮辱了是吗？可怜的克里斯汀啊，总是备受呵护，不谙世事，自以为比埃里克自己都了解他？”

她大步走上前，把他堵在橱柜边上，打断他的话：“如果你非要这么说，那么是的，我的确是，而且我会证明给你看的。”

“克里斯汀——”

她没多想，甚至都没想着让自己再考虑一下，她伸出手，找到系着面具的绳结，然后掀掉了它。戴了那么久的面具就这么轻易地被拿了下来。克里斯汀被自己的行为以及眼前所看见的惊呆了，她紧握着面具僵住了，面具内侧还带着他脸颊的温度。

埃里克发出一声如动物一般的嚎叫，扭过他畸形的脸。她现在看清了其中的细节，如纸般轻薄的皮肤扭曲地裹在依稀可辨的头骨上，她几乎看不到鼻子，他的嘴唇很薄，上唇微微向上翻起，即使他轻轻动一动嘴唇——就像她现在看着的那样——她隐约都能看到一点牙齿。埃里克现在十分暴怒。从来不知道如何控制情绪的一张脸上交织着怒火、背叛和超乎她想象的痛苦神情。

“该死的(Damn you)！”他朝她嘶声怒喝道。他抓住她的右胳膊，像是要抢回面具，但她觉得他根本没注意到面具。

“你这个小偷(You little sneak)！”现在他的声音更大了。

“这就是你想看到的吗？”他似乎意识到自己抓着她的胳膊，进而把她猛地拉近到他眼前。她勉强呼吸着，同时计划着要怎么才能逃脱，因为这已经逐步发展成暴力了。她移开视线，寻找着逃跑路线，一只手用力地扭过她的下巴，强迫她看着他的脸。根本没时间再多想了什么了。须臾，他一把将她推到了一边，无力的双腿让她朝后绊了一下，结结实实地摔在地上。“该死的。”他又说了一遍，但只是喃喃低语，眼中带着泪。

他们盯着彼此看了很长时间，她的大脑终于重启开始处理之前的信息了。埃里克的怒火是克里斯汀遇到的最可怕的东西了，他并不是有意在发怒的时候故意做出暴力行为，但她的后背和胳膊还是挺疼的。她刚才见识到的怒火要比她之前想象过的吓人多了。她本能地就知道了。他的怒火是因为那些见过他的脸的人，是因为那些人对他的排斥，是因为继而产生的痛苦。在被伤害前就反击，她能理解，但眼睁睁地见识到实在是太恐怖。她试着吞咽一下，才发现自己的嘴和喉咙发干。她看到了面具，还在她手里，她又看了一眼他的脸。

埃里克跪坐在地板上，一只手徒劳地遮挡在脸上。她观察着，心领神会。被怒吼被粗暴对待而带来的惊骇感已经逐渐消退了，她现在对他的行为只有难以平息的愤怒，但她并无厌恶之情——除了对他的粗暴行为，他的脸不是问题。

她直起身。“站起来，”她命令道，同时自己也站起来，把面具放在了身后的柜台上。埃里克也站了起来，不敢看她，一言不发。“很伤人，你知道吗，刚才你做的那些事，你的手指都在我胳膊上留印了。”她想发火，但喉咙被哽住了，眼睛一热。他张了张嘴但是什么都没说。“更不用提你刚才对我的一通谩骂，而这根本没必要发生。”她停了停。“对此你想说点什么吗？”

“你想让我说什么？”他嘶哑着声音说道。至少他们都哑了嗓子。

“自己想。”她撇撇嘴，她不喜欢在这种他该道歉的时候转移话题。

他又低下头，一副挫败的样子。“克里斯汀，我……我很抱歉我伤害了你，我不指望你原谅我，我的愤怒不是因为你而产生，但我却把气都撒在你身上，对不起，克里斯汀。”

她叹口气，想吵架的感觉慢慢消失了，让她只感觉到了疲惫。她朝前走近几步。“看着我，埃里克，”她问道，手指抬起他的下巴，这让他的呼吸轻浅起来。“我并不是很理解，但我这就准备要理解，我不应该那样掀掉你的面具，这么做真的太坏了。”

“不——不，”她意识到他想让她好受一些，就用大拇指抚过他的脸颊。

“你没必要维护什么，我们都搞砸了，我们都很抱歉。”

“克里斯汀，你是怎么……你还在看着，你还在这里……”

“我说过了我对你有感情，埃里克，你的脸不会改变我对你的感觉。至于你的脾气，我们得谈谈了，我刚才很害怕，埃里克。”

他伸出手，犹豫着，她朝前走，走进他的拥抱里，一只手轻轻抚着他的头发，一只手放在他的背上。他局促地停顿了一会，但很快就回抱起她，紧紧地抱着，像是要从她身上汲取力量。

等他们终于从拥抱中起身，她不禁踮起脚尖亲吻了他的前额和脸颊，他的反应是可爱的吸气声，现在他带着泪水看着她，让她也哭了。她靠近，等了一秒，亲吻他的嘴唇。这是一个纯洁的吻，但其中包含了太多渴望，让她轻轻地哼了一声。

“水，我们需要喝点水，以及坐下来。”克里斯汀建议，埃里克立即点头。他看了一眼面具，她摸摸他的手。“先别，求你。”他的眼泪又要流出来了，她伸手擦掉了，她从他身边走开，走去音乐室，坐到沙发上。

等他过来，手里拿着面具，她轻轻地拿过来，把它放在了桌角上。面具之于他大概有莫大的安全感，如果不放在身边，他就变得非常脆弱。她轻轻拍了拍身边的座位，等他坐下，她心情更轻松地转身面对着他。

“克里斯汀，我……你说你对我有感觉？”

她想了想自己该说些什么，但目前来看也没别的可说了，她太犹豫了，然后她说了实话。“我不期待你能回应这份感情，但是埃里克，”她深呼吸然后看着他的眼睛，“我爱你。”

他长长地出了一口气，肩膀弯了下来。“求你，”他摇摇头，头发耷拉到脸上，“你是认真的吗？你不能撒谎，不能夸大，现在不能。”

“埃里克，我绝不会在这样的事情上撒谎的。我爱你，我觉得在你给我端茶来的时候我就爱上你了。”她轻声笑了。

“我觉得我在第一次听到你的声音的时候就爱上你了，不是你天籁一样的歌声。你当时在朝身后的梅格喊叫，然后又跟我打招呼，就好像我是你生命中的一部分，你那么想听我说话。”

克里斯汀擦掉了眼泪。“我是这样的，你的确是！等我回加利福尼亚之后，这事儿也没完。”

“我能……我能亲你吗？”

“任何时候都可以，只要你愿意。”她回答道，他就亲吻了她。这个吻很温柔，但其中带着无尽的热情让她继续加深了这个吻，亲吻着他的下唇，让他轻叹出声，她趁机深入。有那么一阵她用舌尖探索着，但他很快也参与进来。等他们放开彼此呼吸，她几乎坐到了他的腿上。“我爱你。”她温柔地说道。

“我爱你，克里斯汀。”

他们彼此拥抱了很久，久到她都得舒展一下双腿，就在这时她想起了什么。“我等不及要看纳迪尔的表情了。”

埃里克轻哼一声。“他估计要犯心脏病了，然后我还得把他埋在后院里。”

“没门，他得给咱们庆贺，做饼干给我们。”

“要是他能活过来的话，也许吧。”

“你应该给他发个短信。”

埃里克思索着这个主意。“我该怎么说呢？”她若有所思地点着自己的下巴，然后伸出手。埃里克打开手机联系人，然后把手机交给她。

埃里克：我和克里斯汀互相表白了，然后我们亲热了一下。

她没按发送，把手机递回去，然后扬了扬眉毛。

在眼泪和愤怒之后，能看到埃里克神采奕奕的琥珀色眼睛，看到他歪过头，看着他的脸上浮现起一丝得意的笑容，这感觉真的太好。他抬起头，像是在等指示，然后按了发送。

十秒钟不到手机就响了起来，让克里斯汀咯咯笑了起来。“不不，别接，让他猜去吧，而且我还想和你多待会儿呢。”

接下来的十分钟里，他们坐在沙发上聊着各自的生活、工作还有客户服务和学校生活。克里斯汀坐起来低头看着躺在她腿上的埃里克。言谈间，他的肢体语言很丰富，她把他的头发从脸颊上捋过去，听他说话，时不时点头摇头。就在她说“我喜欢你的头发，我从来没想到我会喜欢但这太——”的时候，敲门声响起，然后就成了砸门声。

“纳迪尔到了！”埃里克生气地说道。他伸手去拿面具，看着她几乎是在请求同意。

“我觉得他不会像你想象的那样反应过激的，但为了他的心脏，还是不要惊到他了。”他的心脏还有你的。埃里克现在才应该克服一下对自己的脸的问题。

她打开门，傻笑着正对上纳迪尔几乎要发疯的表情。“你好啊，我们没想到你会在美好的圣诞节造访。”

他结巴了一小下。“我收到一条短信。”

“噢，那个啊，那是我写的。”她说道，然后转身让他进屋来。他机械般地走进来，她把他领到厨房。“坐，坐，你能泡点茶吗，埃里克？”

“已经泡好了。”他在纳迪尔面前放下冒着热气的马克杯。他喝了一口烫到了舌头，她笑起来。

“你是来祝贺我们的吗？”

“差不多吧。”他咕哝道。克里斯汀大胆地走到埃里克身后然后抱住他，轻轻吻了一下他的下巴，之后把脸颊贴在他肩头。埃里克放松下来，稳稳地握住她的手。纳迪尔由衷地微笑起来，“你们俩真是要我的命啊。”

“埃里克坚信我们会让你犯心脏病。”

“那你呢？”

“我在等你做饼干。”

“改天吧。”他面无表情地说道。

他很快就走了，大概是去确认一下这个世界是不是还正常。

“我忘了件事，刚才一片混乱的，跟我来，我有首曲子要给你听。”

那是她之前唱过的二重唱的第二部分，现在与他再次一起唱歌，歌声中满溢着她从未感受过的爱。

他们互相依偎着，一小时以后，她在他身边叹气。“我得走了，越晚就越难找到可坐的飞机。”

“我什么时候还能再见到你？”

“我还有不到半年就毕业了，我已经能预见到我搬来纽约住了。”

“那到时候我就有工作可以给你了，你想在哪里唱歌都行，我的积蓄足够。”

“我只会在合适我的地方工作，多谢你。但我会记得这个的，如果我想去高档餐厅的话。”

“啊——”她瞥了他一眼，他叹口气，“只为了你，克里斯汀，只为了你。”

她抚着他的脸颊亲吻他。

“而我也会理解你的。”

他陪她去了机场，全身裹得严严实实，像是为了御寒——外面的确很冷——但举手投足间太过可疑。希望她瘦小的身材、一头的金发和蓝色的眼睛能让路人卸下防备，但也可能会让别人以为他绑架了她还是什么的。噢好吧，她只知道梅格要对她一直念叨“我告诉过你了”这句话到永远了。

 

本文完


End file.
